Anti-Mabel
|dislikes = |fate = Revenge-plotting her way through the mindscape. |quote = “The exact kind of Mabel you aren’t. And considering how easy it was for me to guess this, you’ll probably never figure it out.”}} Mabel "Anti-Mabel" Pines is one of the alternate universe versions of Mabel Pines trapped in MAB-3L. She pretends to be an ally of the main Mabel, before betraying her and revealing herself as the Anti-Mabel, the most evil Mabel in the multiverse. She then went on to pretend to be the Main Mabel in hopes of taking over the main dimension. Luckily, Main Mabel and the Mabel Army, alongside Stanley and Stanford, defeated her and trapped her in the vacuum of the Multiverse. History Getting Trapped At some point before the Main Mabel ended up in MAB-3L, Anti-Mabel was trapped there as well. Little else is known about this. She was kicked out of her own dimension for being so evil. Befriending the Main Mabel Anti-Mabel pretended to be waiting for the Stans as well, to trick Main Mabel into becoming friends with her. The two of them stole a flare from Military Expert Mabel, and set it off to get the attention of the Stans. Once the Stano landed, Anti-Mabel locked Main Mabel in the outhouse, and then revealed her true nature to her counterpart. Then, she impersonated Main Mabel and went onto the space ship with the Stans. Fighting the Other Mabels The other Mabels would later use grappling hooks to catch up with the Stans. Anti-Mabel trapped all the other Mabels however. The only one she didn’t trap, Main Mabel, would get into a one on one fight with Anti-Mabel. The Stans, confused on who was who, remained neutral, until Main Mabel removed Anti-Mabel’s sweater, revealing that Anti-Mabel was wearing a shirt that said “I Hate Cats.” The Stans immediately knew which one was which after that, and they shot Anti-Mabel into the vacuum of inter-dimensional space. It is unclear if she survived this, but signs point to yes. Personality Anti-Mabel is initially depicted as almost identical to Mabel in terms of personality, though this is quickly revealed to be a ploy, and she is instead shown to be the exact opposite. She is noted to be cruel, manipulative and largely heartless, doing whatever it takes to achieve her goals, including throwing others under the bus, up to and including alternative versions of herself. In Lost Legends' Shmeb-You-Unlocked secret pages, she is described as being "Anti-Lovable." Appearance Anti-Mabel seems very similar to Mabel Pines, characteristics she used to fool Mabel, and make her think she was a good person.Gravity Falls: Lost Legends Relationships TBA Abilities TBA Sightings *Gravity Falls: Lost Legends Quotes Trivia *According to the Shmeb-You-Unlocked hidden files, she's wanted in her home universe for stealing weapons-grade plutonium, overthrowing the government, and using a giant laser to carve a frown on the Moon. **There is also a code on the page, and using the vigenere key, insidejob, the code says, "Some say the Anti-Bill is a very polite purple square who whispers, "Believe in yourself" to people while they sleep. He is very boring." *From the same source as above, it is known that her "acquaintances" in her home universe include: **Anti-Dipper, an incorrigible flirt. **Anti-Stan, a charity obsessed hippy. **Anti-Ford, a wannabe YouTube star and part-time DJ. **Anti-Soos, a Forbes billionaire. **Anti-Waddles, the first pig ever to go to jail for armed robbery. Gallery AntiMabel.PNG AntiMabel2.PNG AntiMabel3.PNG AntiMabel4.PNG 518FDB5A-4E1C-488A-88D4-0D8EE595A01E.jpg ru:Анти-Мэйбл Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Criminals